moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Frankenstein
Category:FilmsCategory: (1971)/Media | directed by = Mel Welles; Aureliano Luppi Aureliano Luppi was a co-director on the film. He was uncredited for his participation on this project. | written by = Dick Randall; Edward Di Lorenzo | produced by = Umberto Borsato; Humbert Case; Giole Centanni; Harry Cushing Producer Harry Cushing is credited as Harry C. Cushing in this film.; Egidio Gelso; Jules Kenton; Mel Welles | music by = Alessandro Alessandroni | cinematography = Riccardo Pallotitini Cinematographer Riccardo Pallottini is credited as Richrd Pallotin in this film. | edited by = Cleofe Conversi Film editor Cleofe Conversi is credited as Cleo Converse in this film. | distributed by = Condor International Productions New World Pictures | release date(s) = October 22nd, 1971 IMDB; Lady Frankenstein (1971); Release InfoPremiered in Italy. | mpaa rating = | running time = 99 min. | country = | language = Italian Dubbed in English in the United Kingdom and United States. | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Lady Frankenstein is an Italian horror film based on the Frankenstein concept originally developed by author Mary Shelley. The film was directed and produced by Mel Welles and written by Dick Randall and Edward Di Lorenzo. It was produced by Condor International Productions and released internationally through New World Pictures. It premiered in Italy on October 22nd, 1971. Filmed in the style of the Frankenstein feature films produced by Hammer Film Productions, this new entry in the franchise stars Joseph Cotten as Baron Frankenstein, Rosalba Neri as his daughter, Tania "Lady" Frankenstein, Paul Muller as the Baron's colleague, Doctor Charles Marshall and Peter Whiteman filling in the role of the creature. Other stars include Herbert Fux as Tom Lynch, Renate Kasch as Julia Stack, Andrea Aureli as Jim Turner and Richard Beardley as Simon Burke. Plot Cast Notes * Lady Frankenstein (1971) redirects to this page. * All characters and concepts are based on ideas originally developed by author Mary Shelley and brought to life in her 1818 novel, Frankenstein, or the Modern Prometheus. * In Italy, the film is known as La Figlia di Frankenstein. * Taglines for this film include, "Only the monster she made could satisfy her strange desires!", and, "A mad surgeon's mind in a woman's body". * Lady Frankenstein exists in the public domain, which means all intellectual property rights of ownership have either expired or have been forfeited. As such, the movie has been released on home video by many different distribution companies. * This is the only film produced by Condor International Productions. * Interior sets of the film were shot at Incir De Paolis Studios in Rome, Italy. IMDB; Lady Frankenstein (1971); Filming locations. * This is the first and only known professional film work for actor Peter Whiteman, who plays the Creature. Release * Lady Frankenstein premiered in the United States in October of 1973. * The film was released in the United Kingdom in 1972. * Lady Frankenstein premiered in West Germany on January 28th, 1972. * Lady Frankenstein premiered in Paris, France on August 16th, 1973. * Mickey Hargitay gets a special on-screen credit as, "...and Mickey Hargitay as 'Captain Harris'". Cast notes * Actress Rosalba Neri is credited as Sara Bay in this film. IMDB; Lady Frankenstein (1971); Full credits * Actress Renate Kasch is credited as Renata Cash in this film. * Actor Lorenzo Terzon is credited as Lawrence Tilden in this film. * Actress Ada Pometti is credited as Ada Pomeroy in this film. * Actor Andrea Aureli is credited as Andrew Ray in this film. * Actor Joshua Sinclair is credited as Johnny Loffrey in this film. * Actor Petar Martinovitch is credited as Peter Martinov in this film. * Actor Herb Andress is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actress Linda Gary provides the voice work for Tania Frankenstein in English-dubbed versions of the film. * Actor Marino Mas is uncredited for his participation in this film. * In English-dubbed versions of the movie, director Mel Welles also provides the voice for the graverobber, Tom Lynch. Home Video * Lady Frankenstein was first released on home video in VHS format by Embassy Studios on September 25th, 1990. Amazon.com; Lady Frankenstein (1971); VHS release. * Lady Frankenstein was first released on DVD in a region free format on February 2nd, 2002. Amazon.com; Lady Frnkenstein (1971); DVD * This movie was re-released by Gotham Distribution in VHS format on June 18th, 2002. Amazon.com; Lady Frankenstein (1971); VHS release. * Lady Frankenstein was re-released on DVD in Region 1 format by Alpha Video on June 18th, 2005. Amazon.com; Lady Frankenstein (1971); DVD * This film is also included on the Vampires, Mummies And Monsters Collection DVD set, which is under the "Roger Corman's Cult Classics" banner. The collection was released by Shout! Factory on September 27th, 2011. Amazon.com; Vampires, Mummies And Monsters Collection; DVD * The film has also been included as part of a double-feature with Nightmare Castle, starring Barbara Steele. This was released by Tgg on January 1st, 2003. Amazon.com; Lady Frankenstein and Nightmare Castle; DVD double feature * The movie was released on DVD again as part of the Horror Classics collection. It was produced by Public Domain Flicks and released on January 20th, 2009. This version had a running time of 85 minutes. Amazon.com; Lady Frankenstein (1971); DVD; Horror Classics Collection * This film has also been included on the Elvira's Movie Macabre DVD collection, along with Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter. The collection was released in Region 1 format by Entertainment One on October 4th, 2011. Amazon.com; Elvira's Movie Macabre; DVD * The remastered version of Lady Frankenstein is released as an all-regions DVD by A2zcds.com on September 22nd, 2008. Amazon.com; Lady Frankenstein (1971); Remastered DVD Recommendations See also Gallery Lady Frankenstein (1971) 001.jpg Lady Frankenstein (1971) 002.jpg Lady Frankenstein (1971) 003.jpg LF 001.jpg LF 002.jpg LF 003.jpg LF 004.jpg LF 005.jpg LF 006.jpg External Links * * * * Lady Frankenstein at Wikipedia * * * * * * References Keywords 19th century; Artificial human; Burn victim; Captain; Castle; Castle Frankenstein; Cemetery; Corpse; Disfigurement; Doctor; Execution; Farmer; Female frontal nudity; Female rear nudity; Female topless nudity; Frankenstein; Frankenstein Monster; Graverobber; Hangings; Heart in hand; Holy Bible; Horses; Hunchback; Laboratory; Lynch mobs; Mad scientist; Mild profanity; Organ harvesting; Reanimates; Scientific experimentation; Scientist; Serial killer; Sheep ---- Category:1970s/Films Category:1971/Films Category:October, 1971/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:New World Pictures Category:L/Films Category:Mel Welles/Director Category:Joseph Cotten/Actor Category:Rosalba Neri/Actor Category:Paul Muller/Actor Category:Peter Whiteman/Actor Category:Mel Welles/Voice actor